1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to AC corona ionizers for both positive and negative static charges neutralization. More particularly, this invention is relates to AC corona ionizers with a relatively low byproduct emission, such as, ozone, nitrogen oxides and the like, and that achieves a low rate of ion emitter contamination.
2. Background Art
AC corona ionizers are commonly used for static charge neutralization of charged objects. It is known in the art that AC corona ionizers include the features of, for example, a relatively simple design, high reliability, and low cost. These features are particularly true for AC ionizers using a single ion emitter configured as a line thin wire(s) or line of pointed electrodes. However, these ionizers are prone to a relatively high ozone emission and higher rate of electrode contamination by collecting debris from the surrounding air. Electrode contamination decreases the ionization efficiency and may affect ion balance.
Accordingly, a need exists for a solution for static charge neutralization that has a relatively low rate of emitter contamination, a relatively low ozone emission, and/or a combination of the foregoing.